


Pulse to pulse

by Anonymous



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawzy's day with the Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse to pulse

Brandon spends his day with his family.

He expects Shawzy to do the same. He's fine with it.

Shawzy doesn't. Invites him to his house instead. 

Brandon flies out and they spend the weekend making love with the Cup next to them.


End file.
